<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, there is no right way by beans_on_toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253978">Honey, there is no right way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast'>beans_on_toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I think you can have my heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, But there is a lot of praise in here, Condoms, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, There is no Nicky waxes poetic about Joe tag, dom!Nicky, sub!Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Not at all?' Joe started as a man sidled into the seat next to him. Joe gave him a quick glance and his heart nearly stopped. The other man was broad shouldered and his brown hair was pushed back from his forehead. His eyes were... all Joe's words failed him as he tried to think of a word to describe those eyes. There were too many possibilities, they were too vast. Joe wanted to drown in those eyes. The soft lilt of the man’s voice sent a small shudder through him.</p><p>'I asked if you drank at all or just not tonight?' That accent again, more definite this time. Italian, maybe? The stranger's lips quirked up in a little half smile and Joe instinctively pressed his arm into his lap. His body had taken notice and it was going to be painfully obvious pretty quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I think you can have my heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey, there is no right way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I am still writing my long fics and I even occasionally write fluff and angst, but sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants.</p><p>And right now, the heart wants to watch sexually confident and experienced dom!Nicky praise the ever-loving crap out of soft sub!Joe. Be the wholesome smut you want to see in the world or whatever.</p><p>Title by Hozier <em>Someone New</em> (because it's Joe &amp; Nicky!)</p><p>CW: Hand job and blow job (it's pretty much all smut y'all so, if you don't want that, nope out now!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe can't believe he'd let Nile talk him into this. Yes, it had been a rough few months. Yes he'd moaned a few times and maybe after his last failed attempt at dating, he'd shown up at hers at three in the morning to throw a pity party. He just didn't think he’d reached the ‘going to a sex club’ stage yet. But here he was, on a Saturday night, at a sex club with his best friend.</p><p>The club was… nice.  Cleaner and more open then he'd expected. The ones he'd been to before were darker and definitely had a dungeon feel. This one felt a bit more like a club; bar along one side, tables in the middle, and a stage with a stripper pole. Nile had shown him where the lockers were and told him to change into his shorts (rules for all single, unattached men) and pointed out the sauna and showers. She showed him the stairs and explained the two themes: upstairs was heaven and downstairs was hell.</p><p>And then Nile had disappeared off with some blonde guy with a French accent (downstairs he noted and tried not to think too hard about that) and Joe ended up at the bar. Alone. Ordering a coke.</p><p>The bartender was a small Asian woman with bright red lipstick and a matching lace outfit. And when he ordered, she offered him the house special, a bottle of white wine for a fiver, instead. She was probably trying to help take the edge off.</p><p>'Thank you, but no. I don't drink.'</p><p>'Not at all?' Joe started as a man sidled into the seat next to him. Joe gave him a quick glance and his heart nearly stopped. The other man was broad shouldered and his brown hair was pushed back from his forehead. His eyes were... all Joe's words failed him as he tried to think of a word to describe those eyes. There were too many possibilities, they were too vast. Joe wanted to drown in those eyes. The soft lilt of the man’s voice sent a small shudder through him.</p><p>'I asked if you drank at all or just not tonight?' That accent again, more definite this time. Italian, maybe? The stranger's lips quirked up in a little half smile and Joe instinctively pressed his arm into his lap. His body had taken notice and it was going to be painfully obvious pretty quickly.</p><p>'I don't drink ever.' He finally managed and then rushed to explain. 'I'm Muslim.'</p><p>'So you came to enjoy the view?' The other man waved vaguely at the rest of the room but his eyes never left Joe.</p><p>'I came with my friend Nile.' The bartender slid him his drink but Joe barely noticed it. He was noticing instead the way the Italian's long fingers twirled the wine glass in his hands. The man had beautiful hands. Joe wanted to draw them. Or lick them. He was starting to feel hot, even though he was just in shorts.</p><p>'Oh, I know Nile. And your Nile's <em>friend</em>.' Joe saw a flash of something in the other man's eyes but it was gone too quickly for Joe to name it. The man finally looked away and it was as if Joe had been released from a spell. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. He swallowed a moan. He didn’t want to lose the man's attention, but if he knew Nile, he was probably another one of her subs. He was likely looking for someone else to play with tonight. Joe steeled himself for the man to make some excuse and leave. Instead he grabbed Joe’s coke and pressed it firmly into Joe's hand. 'My name's Nicolò, but most people call me Nicky. You should <em>drink</em>.'</p><p>And oh, <em>oh, </em>that tone. Joe's body recognised that tone before his mind did and he picked up the glass and drank. The other man, Nicky, watched his lips and throat with an intensity that made Joe's heart race. When he put the glass back down, Nicky encircled his wrist with his long fingers.</p><p>'And what do I call you?'</p><p>'Joe. Well Yusuf is my name but no one can pronounce it right and-'</p><p>‘<em>Yusuf</em>.' Nicky purred and Joe's cock twitched to attention. 'Did you come here to play tonight?' </p><p>'I... I...' Joe's eyes flicked to the stairs.</p><p>Nicky's smile widened. He gently stroked Joe's pulse point, his head tilted slightly to the side. He waited patiently, giving Joe time, but as the seconds dragged on, Nicky gave a small squeeze; a command.</p><p>'I did. I <em>do</em>, want to. It's just been awhile and I don't like anything... hard... and...' Another squeeze stopped his babbling. Nicky put down his glass and cupped Joe's cheek with his other hand.</p><p>'Oh, you beautiful, precious man. You want someone to take care of you don't you?' Joe bit his lip and Nicky tsked. Nicky smoothed the worried skin with his thumb, then lightly pressed down until Joe’s mouth slightly opened. 'I need to hear you say it tesoro.'</p><p>'Yes. Yes <em>please </em>Nicky.' Nicky dipped his thumb gently inside Joe’s mouth. Joe automatically licked it and the shiver that sent through Nicky had Joe fully hard and <em>wanting</em>.</p><p>'There are some private rooms upstairs. If you want it to just be the two of us?' Joe nodded enthusiastically and Nicky laughed.</p><p>Heaven it was.</p><p> </p><p>Joe wasn't sure what to expect upstairs. Nicky told him to wait a moment as he popped into the bathroom. There were rooms with big windows where couples (and more than couples) acted out scenes. There was one room that was definitely just glory holes. Another room seemed to have a lock on it and Joe wondered if this was a private room until a couple tumbled into it and the TV screen over the door blinked to life and <em>ah</em>. Nicky returned with a handful of condoms and smiled.</p><p>'Your beautiful eyes are so wide tesoro, are you alright?' Joe nodded, biting his lip again. Nicky caught his chin. Not tightly, but enough to hold him still. 'We don't have to do anything tonight. We can do as much or as little as you want. You can stop at any time. We can go back downstairs and drink together and arrange to meet another night, if you want. But I need to hear your words Joe. I need you to speak to me.'</p><p>'I... yes. I want to do this.' Joe said and Nicky rewarded him with a kiss. It was soft and warm and Nicky tasted of mint and hints of wine. When Nicky's tongue brushed his lips, Joe opened his mouth willingly and Nicky deepened the kiss. When they both grew breathless, Nicky pulled back with a groan. </p><p>'Yusuf, you're going to be the death of me. With your gorgeous eyes and that sinful mouth.' He pressed a quick peck to the edge of Joe's lips. 'Room, come on.'</p><p> </p><p>The room was small, with a little table, bin and a bed of sorts. The bed was covered in a weird vinyl and Nicky quickly wiped down with the available spray and towel. It wasn't much, but it did have a lock and a door and it was just the two of them. After he finished cleaning, Nicky patted the bed next to him and Joe sat. </p><p>'I'm going to kiss you Yusuf. And then I want to get those beautiful lips of yours on my cock.' The time it took from the bar to here had left Joe half hard, but those words made him achingly ready again. 'And if you're very, very good, I might let you come after that. Does that sound good?' That all sounded <em>very </em>good except…</p><p>'Are we not going to fuck?' Joe asked, trying not to sound like he was disappointed or anything. Nicky laughed and kissed him, hard and fast.</p><p>'Oh Nile said you were a poet, but she didn't say you spoke such filth.' Joe felt his ears burn. Nicky leaned in close, nipping at the skin under Joe's ear. 'I very much want to fuck you Joe, have you begging and wrecked beneath me.' Nicky dropped one hand to Joe's waist and waited, fingers gently pressing against his hip. Joe managed a breathless noise that might have been a yes, but at that point his blood has all migrated south. Nicky accepted it and gently rubbed at Joe’s hard cock through his shorts. The pleased noise Nicky made in the back of his throat ignited something warm in Joe's stomach.</p><p>'And I very much want you to open me up with this as well.' Nicky pressed a little harder and Joe keened. 'But I want to take my time and we don't have that tonight. But if you're amenable to my earlier suggestions?'</p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>'I’m hoping you’re familiar with this, but red means stop, alright beautiful? And yellow means pause and if you want to keep going-'</p><p>'Green Nicky, please green.' Joe gasped, raising his hips and pushing himself into Nicky's hand. Nicky threaded the fingers of his free hand through Joe's curls and tugged.</p><p>‘Ah, ah, ah, Joe.’ Nicky sucked on the glorious curve of Joe’s neck and the thought he might have marked him made Joe feel giddy. ‘I thought you wanted someone to take care of you. If you insist on running that lovely little mouth of yours, I'm going to have to fill it.'</p><p>Nicky made Joe stay on the bed, hands clenched at his side, as he stood and started to undress. He was even more beautiful naked. He had long, graceful limbs and a collection of moles over his left side that Joe wanted to trace with his tongue. Saliva filled his mouth at the realisation that if he was very, <em>very </em>good, Nicky might let him. </p><p>Once Nicky was naked, he palmed himself to full hardness and rolled a condom on. He leaned back over Joe and pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. Both of them enjoyed losing themselves to the feeling of just kissing and hands roaming over all the newly exposed skin.</p><p>'You've been so good Joe, to keep your hands to yourself when I know you wanted to touch me. I can read everything in those eyes of yours. I feel so treasured and special with your eyes on me.' Joe moaned and Nicky kissed along his jaw. 'How would you like to suck me off?' Joe moaned again. Nicky was asking how far he wanted to go, how rough he liked it. Nicky talked about being special and treasured but Joe felt <em>safe</em>. </p><p>'I want to take care of you. Please Nicky.'</p><p>Nicky laid back and Joe shuffled until he kneeled between his legs. He nuzzled in the groove of Nicky's thigh, enjoying the smell of the other man. He trailed wet kisses over Nicky’s hips and up his cock. Nicky dropped his head back and closed his eyes with a groan.</p><p>'No!' Nicky looked up, his eyes suddenly alert as he tried to read Joe. Joe felt his ears burn. 'Green. Green, shit Nicky I-' Joe took a deep breath. 'Can you keep your eyes on me?' Nicolo smiled fully then, his eyes going impossibly soft and nodded.</p><p>'Oh, my beautiful, soft poet. Staring at you won't be any sort of hardship. Keep your hands on my thighs unless you need them, alright?' Joe nodded and wrapped his mouth around Nicky's cock, keeping his eyes on his face.</p><p>Joe had given blow jobs before. He considered himself fairly good at blow jobs. He knew how to go messy and slow or quick and rough. But this was, by far, the most perfect, erotic blow job Joe had ever given.</p><p>Only being able to feel Nicky through the thin layer of latex, but still being able to smell the musky scent of sweat and soap and something his mind had decided was just Nicky, made him deliciously warm. His cock was hard and dripping and pressed against the fabric of his shorts, but all he could think of was the noises falling from Nicky's lips.</p><p>Nicky called him beautiful and perfect. Nicky told him that watching Joe's pretty pink lips sliding up and down his cock was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. When Joe slowly placed Nicky's hands on his own head, Nicky never pushed, just praised and moaned and kept watching Joe with those stunning eyes. Joe never wanted this to end.</p><p>Joe noticed the change in Nicky's breathing first and then the way his pupils were blown wide. Nicky confirmed his suspicions a few moments later.</p><p>'Yusuf, <em>god Yusuf,</em> your mouth is amazing. You're amazing. I'm so close... do you want?' Nicky lifted his hands slightly to allow Joe to choose and it once again made his heart ache. Instead of pulling back, Joe relaxed his throat and pushed all the way down. He could smell Nicky's intoxicating scent and felt his cock twitch in his mouth. Nicky's hips bucked up and came with a gasp. Joe watched him greedily; Nicky coming undone was a sight to behold. He arched off the bed slightly, his chest heaving. He clenched one fist in Joe's curls. Joe kept swallowing, working his tongue until Nicky pulled him off with a hiss.</p><p>Nicky pulled off the condom. He tied it and tossed it into the bin before attacking Joe's mouth.</p><p>'Your lips. Joe. <em>Your mouth</em>. I think I may have actually died. You were perfect. So pretty and stretched for me. <em>Yusuf</em>.' Nicky said between kisses, peppering in a few Italian phrases for good measure. He caught Joe's face in his palms. Some, not so small, part of Joe preened to see Nicky looking so blissfully fucked out. <em>He'd </em>done that. 'I want my mouth on you now.' </p><p>'Nicky, please, I want to hear your voice. I mean, if that's okay?' Joe looked away, hoping he'd not spoken out of turn.</p><p>'Is it okay, caro mio?' Nicky slid his hand down Joe's side and into the waistband of his shorts. 'Is it okay, you ask? Is it okay if the thought of my voice, dripping the praise you so rightly deserve gets you hard and wanting?' Nicky stroked the soft skin just above where Joe wanted him to. 'My beautiful poet, bewitched by my words, can I touch you now?'</p><p>'Yes, oh, <em>yes</em>!' Joe arched off the bed, all thoughts gone the moment Nicky's hand had grabbed his hard, weeping cock. Nicky spread his pre-cum around, slicking the way for his hand. It was still slightly too dry and the angle wasn't great, but Joe was too keyed up to care. He kissed at Nicky's throat and beneath his ear. Anywhere he could reach besides Nicky's lips. He didn’t kiss Nicky’s lips so he could hear those words, <em>oh those words</em>, roll of Nicky's tongue. Joe wanted this moment to last forever. </p><p>It lasted, of course, about four or five strokes before it was too much and Joe came with a shout, his toes curling. Nicky stroked him gently as Joe came down, before pulling his hand away. He looked at it for a moment before shaking his head. </p><p>‘Next time.’ Nicky whispered before wiping his hand on the paper towels. He helped Joe clean up, moving him around because Joe still felt entirely boneless. Once he was sort of clean, Nicky pulled his shorts back up and gently leaned over to kiss Joe.</p><p>'Are you okay?'</p><p>'Yes. Nicky that was,' Joe cupped the back of Nicky's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. 'That was incredible. You were incredible.'</p><p>'I enjoyed it too. I've not been with someone like this in awhile. I like praising you.' Nicky looked suddenly shy, his hair falling over his eyes. Joe pushed it out of the way and was rewarded with a smile. 'You deserve to be praised Yusuf.' His voice was quiet, his lips hovering over Joe's. So Joe kissed him. Because he wanted to and because he couldn't think of anything to say to that. </p><p>They traded sweet kisses for a while, stroking arms and faces until Nicky pulled back.</p><p>'Come on Joe. Andy and Quynh keep blankets downstairs. Let's get you bundled up and warm. I'll keep you safe, okay? Get you some hot chocolate hmm?' Joe nodded then said <em>yes </em>out loud when Nicky gave him a look. 'Thank you Joe. Maybe... afterwards, before you go, I could get your number?' The thinly veiled look of hope on Nicky's face nearly made Joe melt. This man just took him apart and pieced him back together and he's worried about his number?</p><p>'Oh, habibi, I think you can have my heart.' Joe said and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to the All &amp; More discord server for cheerleading and just being the most supportive smut readers a girl could ask for. Special thanks to Ven &amp; Turnip for prompting this good idea. I love you all.</p><p>Also, as we've discussed at length today: safe sex is fun sex! Explicit consent is sexy! And lay the ground rules for safe kink play (this is actually a bit thin on the ground, but it's assumed they've both dabbled in the past).</p><p>Let me know if I've missed any tags. Kudos and comments are always appreciated (though I get it can be a bit daunting on a smut fic!).</p><p>Hope you're all staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>